The invention hereof is directly related to and comprises an improvement over my invention entitled "ELECTRONIC SORTING" filed Feb. 19, 1991 and accorded Ser. No. 07/657,120. The disclosure of the above-noted application is hereby incorporated in this application and also with respect to the field of invention.